gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin
"Your saviour may come from the most unexpected of places in the most unexpected of forms, but they can also take away any remnants of salvation you had" ''- Caitlin Caitlin, also known as Haven, is the Goddess of ravens, sanctuaries and souls. Personality Caitlin's personality can variate from form to form. In her 1st human form, Caitlin has no real name. However due to many sightings of her, she is commonly known as 'The lady in the woods' or 'The mourning widow'. In this persona, Caitlin is more 'solitary' than in any of her other forms and always comes across as a 'serious' lass. She is most noticeably 'irritated' by human contact and tries to shield herself from any sort of conversation. Even if a friend or associate of hers was speaking to her, she would remain very 'quiet' and only speak if really needed. She's more of a 'listener' to pour out problems to. In her 2nd human form, Caitlin uses her usual name. Unlike her first human form, she is much more 'sociable' and 'friendly. It would be hard to hate her as her enthusiasm aren't so overpowering to the point where she's obnoxious. However she can also ''match in with the mood'' and come up with the right things to say. Although this form was made to adapt as a proper human, Caitlin can be a bit ''flirty'' at times. In her goddess form, Caitlin always refers to herself as Haven. Haven is a mixture of the two human forms, although the first is more prominent in the fact that she's mostly ''alone''. She lacks ''next-to-no sense of humour'' unless she needs to shake off something. That's when her ''friendly'' side returns. No matter what, she's always ''co-operative''''' in any kind of matters no matter the severity. Powers and Abilities '''Raven Summoning: '''At will, Caitlin can summon ravens as spies, to attack or for whatever she needs. '''Warding off evil: '''As goddess of sanctuary, Caitlin can lure away evil by surrounding the person with a force-field, although there is a chance that it can be penetrated. '''Soul-Staring: '''Caitlin can see the souls of the living and how damaged they are, although their morals cannot be worked out. '''Soul-Collecting: '''If she feels like a soul needs to retire or somebody has had a long enough life, Caitlin can collect their soul. If she feels the person needs a change, she can swap souls and thus change the person's personality. Main Affiliates The Other Gods Caitlin wouldn't be able to do her job without the other Gods of Wikiana, right? The Angel of Afterlife The Angel of Afterlife helps to guide and gather the souls in case Caitlin is taking a break. It's also rumoured that she is her daughter, although Caitlin denies this. She claims that Delide tried to kill a girl by the name of Jolee, who was pure in every way, and that her power was strong enough to let her do so. As Caitlin took pity on Jolee, she transformed her into the Angel of Afterlife. Upcoming Character TBA... Appearance TBA Quotes TBA Trivia TBA